Sweet Revenge
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: A little sequeal to Over the Edge. Rated R for graphic sex and HD slash.


AN: This is a little sequel to "Over the Edge". Contains **VERY GRAPHIC** sexual content and language. I actually like the way this one turned out and hope you guys do too. I own absolutely nothing besides the errors. The characters belong to J.K. So please Read and send TONS of reviews!!!

Sweet Revenge

"Harry, have you finished your essay for Snape yet?" Hermione asked, as she closed her text book and looked at him sincerely.

"No." He replied stiffly. "I'll do it later."

"But it's supposed to be turned in tomorrow", she snapped. "Even Ron is working on his."

"I'll do it, don't worry, besides it's my grades not yours." He responded.

"Have you done your essay for McGonagall?" She asked, staring at him.

"Haven't got around to that either", mumbled Harry as he paced back and forth the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, this is our sixth year, and if you really want to be an auror you have to have exceptional grades, which mean you have to work your butt off and study constantly." She sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't know if you two have forgotten but there is a dark lord out there who is currently spreading pain and chaos every where, and it is my job to stop him. Did either of you even think that stopping Voldemort might be somewhat more important than my damn marks in classes? Hell, I might not even live to see my seventh year if I concentrate on my grades and quit worrying about Voldemort, but would that matter to either of you two? Right now my job is to stop Voldemort, and I got to concentrate on that, so I am sorry if you don't understand." Harry growled.

"Help us, understand. Let us into your world." Ron said gently.

"You couldn't handle my world. Every night I close my eyes, I see Voldemort. He tells me things I want to hear. He tells me I can see my parents and Sirius again if I join his side. Some nights I feel as if I am Lord Voldemort aiming my wand at an innocent, getting ready to kill them. I always wake before it ends. I hear his thoughts; I can feel what he feels. He is part of me. I really don't think you could handle it Ron." Harry hissed, staring into a mirror.

"Harry, you need to learn occlumency so you can block You-Know-Who from your mind. You will feel a lot better." Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe I don't want to block him out. It gives me insight to what he is doing that way I can work out a plan of my own." Harry responded.

"Harry, you're letting him take you over, control you." Ron said wearily. "It's starting to scare us."

"It scares me, Ron." Harry said stiffly. "Voldemort swims through my veins and haunts my mind."

"You really need to block him out, before he becomes you." Hermione said. "Or worse, you become him."

"Voldemort lives inside me; he is part of who I am. I am sorry you two cannot deal or accept that." Harry barked as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

The connection between Voldemort and Harry was much stronger now because Harry was more vulnerable than before. Voldemort had complete access to Harry's thoughts, memories and emotions. He used that to try and control Harry and to manipulate him. Harry was becoming weaker as Voldemort became stronger, more powerful. Harry constantly felt angry and would go off on anyone, especially Ron and Hermione. He knew they meant well, but they just didn't understand how it felt to have another presence to haunt his every waking moment. Harry did not want to learn occlumency because then he would not be able to see what Voldemort was up to and what his actions would be.

Harry was walking towards the Room of Requirement, the only place he could seek seclusion; when another student walked in front of him, blocking him from going any further.

"Move Malfoy, you're in my damn way." Harry snarled.

"You're out past curfew. I should give you a detention, Potter." The blonde Slytherin snapped.

"Go ahead; it's just another damned detention, Malfoy. Now move out of my way." Harry growled, reaching in his back pocket for his wand.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Malfoy snarled.

"When did you care?" Harry snapped.

"I didn't. I just wanted to congratulate them for pissing you off", Malfoy snickered.

"Fuck you." Harry mumbled, as he shoved past Malfoy, walking in front of the secret room, repeatedly.

"I am taking 100 points from Gryffindor. Fifty for being out past curfew and the other 50 for your attitude towards a prefect", hissed Malfoy.

The door to the room suddenly appeared and both boys walked inside. The room resembled some type of dungeon or prison chamber.

"Merlin, what kind of room were you asking for, Potter?" Malfoy hissed, gawking at the handcuffs that hung from the wall along with whips and chains.

"Not this", exclaimed Harry. "I just wanted some place to be alone, and…this was not exactly what I was looking for!" Harry stammered, still shocked by the rooms contents. "What were you thinking before you entered the room, Malfoy?"

"I simply said I would love to torture you until you die." He smirked.

Harry rolled eyes his, as he took a seat on a black stool. "Only you would think something as twisted as that before walking into the Room of Requirements."

"Now I have everything that I require so I can torture you to death." Malfoy hissed.

"You get off on other people's pain, you freak." Harry growled lowly.

"No, just yours", confessed Malfoy, walking over to Harry. "This is revenge, Potter."

"Revenge for what, Malfoy?" Harry gasped.

"Remember a while back when you attacked me in Professor Snape's classroom. You had me handcuffed to the wall, Potter." Malfoy drawled. "Or do you not recall that particular event?"

"I remember, and the only reason I chained you to the wall is because you attacked Snape and was going to blame it on me, you royal git!" Harry exclaimed, getting in Malfoy's face.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to take the blame. Of course, everyone would have believed it was you, because they know how much you despise our Potions master." Malfoy snickered.

"Don't you have anything else better to do than to waste my time?" Harry said exhaustedly, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"Actually no, besides I like watching you squirm." He hissed in Harry's ear.

"Freak", muttered Harry.

"I'm not the freak, Potter. You got off on torturing me into madness as I hung from the wall incapable of doing anything. You're the one that gets off on pain and violence, Potter! But now the time has come for me to repay you for that wonderful evening. Did I forget to mention how sweet revenge feels?" Malfoy hissed, glaring into Harry's eyes with intensity.

"_Silencio_", he commanded, aiming his wand directly at Harry, who could no longer speak.

"What's the matter, Potter? Hippogriff got your tongue?" The blonde laughed cruelly.

Harry immediately jumped off of the stool and headed directly for Malfoy, but the blonde caught him with a body bind curse, and Harry's body fell stiffly to the floor. Malfoy stood overtop, glaring at him with his smirk.

"I have control over the situation now, Potter and there is not a damn thing you can do about it." He laughed, as he lowered a pair of handcuffs.

Taking the handcuffs, Malfoy clasped them tightly around each of Harry's wrists. Then he lifted Harry's body until it hung from the ceiling with his arms stretched above his head as his body swayed back and forth slowly.

"Now this is a pretty picture, Potter. You're hanging from the ceiling and completely at my power. I have control over you. Now just imagine what the public would say if they saw you succumbing to me like this? I don't think many people would have faith in their Gryffindor hero anymore, do you? You would be labeled as a weak coward, not really the image you truly like to display is it now Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"The first thing I am going to do is humiliate you like you did me. You stripped my clothes from my body as I hung there completely stripped of everything." He growled; aiming his wand at Harry as his shirt was ripped from his chest violently. Malfoy's eyes ran up and down Harry's body, examining his rigid and firm stomach. Malfoy closed his eyes as images of their previous encounter swam through his mind. He could remember exactly how Harry's body felt being pressed against his, and how delicious his lips were. Quickly, Malfoy shook the thoughts from his head as he reminded himself that he has the upper hand here.

"You disgust me, Potter. You have the world at your feet, but you could care less. Everyone thinks you're a hero, besides me. I think you're pathetic. The only thing you're even decent at is Quidditch, but I could take you one-on-one, Potter", hissed Malfoy as his tongue slid across his lips as he imaged licking and sucking on Harry's chest.

Malfoy raised his wand and lifted the silencing charm. "Do you have anything to say, Potter?"

"You're a cruel bastard, Malfoy." Harry growled. "You are the weak one. I may be hanging by my arms from the ceiling, but I still know your weakness, Malfoy. You can rip my clothes from my back, you can tear the flesh from my bones, but I'll still have power over you." Harry hissed deeply, his emerald eyes piercing into Malfoy's.

"I am the one with the wand. I have the power you see. I can do anything to you I desire. I might even cast the Cruciatus curse on you; I love watching you scream and writhe in pain. Hell, Potter, I could even kill you tonight, right here right now, but that wouldn't be too fun." He snarled, moving the tip of wand along Harry's stomach. "I can do anything I want to you, Potter. I am in control here."

"Yes, you do have a wand and the power to do what ever you wish. You wouldn't kill me, because then you wouldn't have anyone else to play your torture games with. You love to hear me scream at the top of my lungs whether it be in pain or pleasure; it gets to you, Malfoy." Harry muttered, darting his tongue over his dry lips.

"Say what you want, Potter, but I could end your life tonight!" Malfoy exclaimed, stabbing Harry's chest with his wand.

"No. Two reasons, one because you know Voldemort would be furious if you killed me. I am his target. He wants to kill me himself; he would kill the person who killed me; reason number two; you don't want to kill me, not really you don't. You do want to inflict pain up on me, but not really kill me, because if you really wanted to kill me you would have simply done it by now, instead of stand there and listen to me." Harry explained, glowering at the blonde.

"The only reason I won't kill you is because of the Dark Lord. He is already furious with my family, thanks to you, and I don't want to cause them any more grief." Malfoy snarled.

"True, but the real reason lies with in you. You don't want to, Malfoy because you care." Harry breathed.

"I do not care about you, Potter! That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Malfoy laughed, as he aimed his wand and removed Harry's trousers.

Harry was hanging from the wall in nothing but a pair of red silk boxers that clung to his apparent hardness. Malfoy tried not to stare and he definitely tried to disregard the sensations that coursed through his body and straight to his cock. He was not going to let Harry get the best of him tonight; he had to remain in control of the situation. He looked at Harry who was just smirking widely.

"What are you smirking at, Potter?" He spat.

"I didn't know in order to inflict pain upon some one; the person's pants had to be removed." Harry chuckled.

"Shut up, you did it to me. I am only making you pay for how you humiliated me that night and took advantage of me as well." The blonde snorted.

"Oh, Malfoy, I don't think I took advantage of you at all. Yes, I did chain you to the wall and rip your clothes from your body, but I never took advantage of you, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Yes you did. You molested me, while I was hanging there!" Malfoy shouted, aiming his wand right at the Gryffindor's heart.

"But you never told me to stop, Malfoy. You wanted it; you secretly enjoyed every minute of it." Harry hissed.

"I did not enjoy it, Potter", exclaimed Malfoy.

"If you did not enjoy it then why did you beg me to fuck you harder? I believe your exact words were 'please…Harry…fuck me harder'." Harry quoted, staring intensely into Malfoy's stormy eyes.

"That's enough, Potter! Now shut up. I am tired of playing games with you!" Malfoy snarled, grasping Harry's erection tightly and squeezing it just as he lifted the body bind curse.

Harry let out a small whimper as Malfoy removed his boxers by hand, revealing his swollen member. Malfoy's eyes examined every fine detail of Harry's rock hard body, but fixated on his glistening erection.

"You know you want to touch it, Malfoy. I can tell by that look in your eyes." Harry hissed.

"Shut up, Potter", stammered Malfoy.

"Make me", Harry growled deeply.

Malfoy sent Harry a deadly glare as he paced back and forth trying to think. Here Harry was practically at his power completely naked, and the only thing he could think about doing was shagging him senseless. He was supposed to inflict excruciating pain and torture the Gryffindor into madness for what Harry had done to him. Things were definitely not going the way Draco Malfoy wanted them to. Regaining control, Malfoy faced Harry with his infamous scowl on his face.

"I am going to torture you, Potter, until you die or go mad, either outcome is fine with me." He snarled, as he aimed his wand at Harry and yelled, "_Crucio_".

Harry's body twisted and contorted as he screamed in pain. His hands were clenched into a tight fist as his eyes were practically glued shut, as horrible sounds escaped his mouth. Seeing Harry like this, in so much pain, unnerved Malfoy and he immediately dropped his wand to the floor. Slowly Harry's body uncurled as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Harry was trying to catch his breath as he stared at the blonde Slytherin in front of him.

"You are weak; Malfoy or perhaps you don't like seeing me in pain." Harry breathed heavily.

"Seeing you in pain gets me all hot and bothered, Potter." Malfoy spat with his smirk curled on his lips as he rolled one of his fingers around the tip of Harry's cock.

"I think it's me period. I am the one that gets to you, Malfoy, and you don't like to see me in pain." Harry whispered in the blonde's ear, blowing warm puffs of air against his skin.

"You are absolutely mad, Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"I am like a drug to you, Malfoy. You are addicted. I am in your head constantly. You're always trying to think of new ways to torture me, when you just really want to shag me. You can't stand it; you've been denying yourself. You are addicted and you can't seem to get me out of your system. Every touch, every kiss is like a poison to you, but you are hooked on me. I am the center of your world, whether you are criticizing me or just sitting in class, I am your world. You are obsessed with me. Everything you do, every word you say is always about me, Malfoy. When you're away from school, I am constantly in your thoughts, and I always will be. Despite the fact that I am hanging here completely naked with out a wand, I am the one who has the power here, not you; because you see, Draco Malfoy, I am your only weakness." Harry hissed, letting the last word roll of his lips in a deep sensual tone.

Every word that came out of Harry's lips reverberated through Malfoy's body and straight to his cock, because he knew that Harry was right. His whole life was centered around Harry and has been since age eleven, though he did not know that the Gryffindor would have such an impact on his life at the time. Whether he was ready to admit it or not, Draco Malfoy was indeed obsessed with Harry Potter, and that unnerved him. He was the one with the wand and he had to stay in control of the situation. He was not going to let Harry get away this, again. Malfoy stood right in front of Harry smirking evilly as he grasped Harry's erection tightly, stroking it slowly. The Gryffindor let out a tiny moan, as he continued to slide his hand up and down his length.

"I am going to torture you just like you did me." Malfoy spat, rolling his index finger around the head of his cock.

"You're doing it, because you want me. You're just making excuses so you can put your hands all over my body." Harry hissed, rolling his tongue over his lips as he glared at Malfoy. "I am like a bad disease to you Malfoy, and you're infected. I swim through your body, eating at your insides and clouding your mind. You're not doing this to torture me; you are doing this to satisfy yourself. You want to touch me, you want to kiss me and most of all you're dying to fuck me." Harry hissed seductively as he rolled his hips into the blonde's hand.

"Shut your mouth, Potter." Malfoy growled, as he stroked Harry's hardness gingerly.

"Strip, Malfoy. I want to see all of you. See the truth is I am as obsessed with you as you are me. The only downside is I have a Dark Lord trying to feed off my emotions and memories to manipulate me, to hurt me. I can't get either of you two out of my head and I really think I am going nutters, Malfoy." Harry mumbled, eyeing Malfoy cautiously.

"I am not stripping, Potter!" He snorted, as he dropped to his knees in front of the Gryffindor.

Malfoy's tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the tip of Harry's leaking erection. Harry's body trembled with desire as he yearned for more. Lapping up all the pre-cum which was oozing from Harry's cock, Malfoy. The blonde loved the manly unique flavor which belonged to Harry; he was simply delicious. Parting his lips, Malfoy's mouth took in about half of his length and sucked on it tentatively.

Harry's breathing became hitched as he rolled his hips toward Malfoy's lips, wanting more action. He felt his entire length being enveloped in the warmth of Malfoy's mouth as his lips moved up and down while his tongue licked at his slit. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body as he ground his hips into Malfoy.

"Shit", he said breathlessly, tossing his head from side to side as his body squirmed against the restraints.

Malfoy's mouth bobbed up and down eagerly, sucking and lapping at Harry's cock as his hands massaged Harry's balls delicately. The Gryffindor squirmed and writhed as heavy moans left his lips. Slowly, Malfoy let Harry's cock fall from his lips, as he stood only inches away from Harry's lips.

"I told you I would torture you, Potter." Malfoy spat, licking Harry's bottom lip.

"You're only torturing yourself, Malfoy because I am more than willing to give you exactly what you want." Harry hissed as he leaned in to Malfoy's face, nibbling on his lower lip.

"I am going to make you want me, Potter." Malfoy drawled.

"That's thing Malfoy, you don't have to make me want you. I already do." Harry growled as his eyes pierced into Malfoy's.

Walking behind Harry Malfoy placed his hands on his firm stomach as he nibbled and sucked on Harry's neck, making the Gryffindor whimper in pleasure. Slowly his hands slid down to grasp his erection as he stroked it forcefully. Harry could feel Malfoy's hardness rubbing against his backside, as his body felt like it was burning with raw desire. Malfoy's hands stroked Harry's erection vigorously as he positioned his cock right at Harry's entrance. Harry rolled his hips back and forth against Malfoy, craving the feel of the blonde buried deep inside of him.

"Fuck", Harry panted, tossing his head back, exposing his neck, where Malfoy bit him, just enough for a few droplets of blood to surface. He sucked at the crimson liquid hungrily, rolling his tongue around the exposed area.

"That's the rough idea, Potter", he hissed, running his tongue along Harry's neck.

Harry then cried out loudly as he felt Malfoy slam into him with out any kind of warning. The pain shot through his body but the pleasure overcame him, taking over all of his senses. Malfoy pulled himself completely out of Harry's body as he pummeled violently into him a second time, eliciting another loud moan from the Gryffindor.

"You like that, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, as he moved slowly inside of Harry.

"I want you to fuck me hard, Malfoy. I want you to violate me, hurt me!" Harry hissed almost in Parseltongue as he tossed his head back and rolled his hips against Malfoy.

"I always knew you got off on pain." Malfoy mumbled, biting on his earlobe.

"Only, when you're causing it, Malfoy, now shut the hell up and fuck me raw!" Harry exclaimed as he began chewing on his bottom lip.

Malfoy drilled his cock deep inside Harry brutally, making the Gryffindor cry out each time he hit his pleasure point. His fingers were digging into Harry's chest with his lips attached to his neck, sucking passionately. Harry's body felt as if it had burst into flames each time he felt the blonde's cock penetrate him viciously, as he tossed his head back and moaned loudly as he ground his hips into Malfoy's. Slowly, Malfoy removed his cock from inside of Harry as he pounded into him with such cruelty that made him groan deeply as he felt himself being enveloped the hotness of Harry. His hands were rubbing up and down Harry's thighs, but refused to touch his painful erection, which was covered in a thin sheet of pre-cum. Watching Harry squirm and the sounds that came from his lips was driving Malfoy into oblivion. The harder and faster he drove himself deep inside of Harry, the closer he was to his orgasm.

"Potter", he moaned in a husky voice as his cock pounded into him fiercely, hitting Harry's pleasure point every time.

"Fuck", panted Harry, as he his tongue rolled over his dry lips as he felt the raw pleasure consume him as his cock ached for the slightest touch.

Malfoy's hands rubbed and caressed Harry's thighs and stomach, but would not touch his throbbing member; he groaned as he jutted his hips forward, trying to make the blonde touch him. Malfoy's body began trembling as his hand grasped Harry's erection and began stroking it fervently as he continued to slam deep inside of the Gryffindor. Tidal waves of pleasure soon took over Malfoy's mind and body as he drove in and out of Harry frantically. Malfoy's orgasm was building up to extreme heights as his hands continued to beat Harry's cock violently while his own cock was buried deep inside of the Gryffindor, repeatedly hitting his pleasure point.

"Draco", Harry whimpered gruffly as his entire body grew tense, trembling and quivering against Malfoy's body.

Malfoy drove himself wildly into Harry as pleasure had completely consumed him; he felt himself on the verge of exploding with his hands still sliding up and down Harry's slick length. He was well aware that Harry was in the same erotic state as he was. The Gryffindor moaned loudly and arched his back, grinding his hips into Malfoy's hands as he bit down tightly on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Draco!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Harry!" Malfoy cried out as his whole body tightened up and he erupted violently, shooting thick white ropes of hot cum deep inside of Harry's body.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, tossing his head back as he ground his hips into Malfoy's hands, as he exploded intensely, shooting his cum all over Malfoy's hands until every last drop had seeped from his slit.

Malfoy remained inside of Harry, panting, trying to recover from his orgasm. Harry dropped his head as he too was trying to recuperate. Never before had Harry had such an intense powerful orgasm; he didn't know if he'd ever recover. Slowly Malfoy pulled his flaccid cock out of Harry, and grabbed his wand. Mumbling a short incantation the handcuffs were removed from Harry's wrists. Rubbing them both lightly, Harry turned to face Malfoy; both of their eyes were fixated on each other. Malfoy blinked as he tried to regain his status.

"Draco…that…was…fucking hot", Harry breathed.

"Revenge is always so damn sweet, but in this case it's fucking delicious." Malfoy smirked as he crashed his lips onto Harry's for a fiery hot kiss, their tongues fighting violently for dominance against one another.

"Draco, don't think you're getting off that easy." Harry smirked, pulling away from the blonde. "I am not letting you get away with this."

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything different from you, Potter." Malfoy snickered as they both walked out of the Room of Requirement and headed their separate directions back to their common room.

"I can't wait until next time, Potter."


End file.
